Emotions
by Camzella Granger-Malfoy
Summary: [BZxHG]Hermione and Blaise are fated to each other. Not by Blaise being a Veela, but Hermione being one! What happens when one day, she just launches onto him, without warning? Will he reciprocate? [Chapter 8!]
1. Hair Dyes and Twinkle Eyes

Title: Emotions

Genre: Mystery/ Romance

Category: Full Story

Summary: Hermione and Blaise are fated to each other. Not by Blaise being a Veela, but Hermione being one! What happens when one day, she just launches onto him, without warning? Will he reciprocate? (Fanon!BlaiseHermione)

Specka: Two things. I've never seen Hermione be a Veela, so I'm just going to put this out there. It was after I read a story with Blaise and Draco as Veelas and they both chose Hermione. It was called 'Recessive'. So, I'd like to thank catsphoenix, for writing the fabulous fiction that inspired me.

Second, I am dedicating this to my friend, roses in bloom, who is an avid Fanon!BlaiseHermione shipper. I love them too, Kristin!

That's the reason for this, I'm so addicted to Black haired, Indigo eyed, Italian Fanon!Blaise. J.K.R. May have bright ideas, but Fanon!Blaise will always be in my stories!

And, this is not according to HBP. So, it's in seventh year with Heads. Basically, it's AU in those parts.

Also, the titles is a bit weird, so in my stories, I'll be referring to this as Emo, Emotions, or just the Veela story.

--

Emotions

--

Chapter I

--

Hair Dye and 'Twinkle Eyes'

--

The sound of the tracks clang against the metal frames of the train wheels was the only sound Hermione could hear in her compartment. She was sitting on the Hogwarts Express, legs crossed, on the seat, reading a book. Her chestnut, blue tinged curls were in a ponytail lying on her shoulder, her black t-shirt and jeans fitting apparel for the train ride to Hogwarts.

She sighed. As much as she wanted to be home when she was at school last year, she really felt better at Hogwarts. Her parents had argued a lot, until the recent case of Hermione's adoring baby sister, Jacqueline turning one. The fact that she was around them a lot, prevented any disagreement.

She wanted to be home, with the other half of her CD collection, but now, she had to deal with 'Good Charlotte' and 'Pippi Longstocking' as she waited to get to Hogwarts. She looked over in her trunk, changing CD's. She brushed her hand over the shiny badge attached to the front of her robes. She had made Head Girl, much to no one's surprise, and had left the badge in her trunk all week. She didn't want to gloat about it, like a certain male Weasley had. Then again, that's a guess out of six.

She hadn't seen Harry or Ron, neither had they come looking for her. She just sat, humming silently to Staind's 'For You' and finished the 13th chapter of Pippi Longstocking: The Novel. She hadn't changed much over the summer, except increasing a few 'sizes' in the upper body, and getting about a inch and a half taller. She had but a bit of faded blue dye in her hair, but it was only a bit noticeable.

Hermione changed into her robes. Walking back into her compartment, she laid back down and finished up her book and fell asleep.

"Should I turn this up for you..."

Hermione was being shaken awake. She looked up into startling green eyes.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. She sat up.

"Hermione, where have you been? We were looking for you and we couldn't find you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry. I went here because I didn't know if you got on already, and I fell asleep here."

"Well, we're here." Harry said, stepping off the train after Hermione.

"Did you... dye your hair, Hermione?" Harry said, taking notice of the blue strands of hair.

"Yeah, I did. I like the color. I went with my cousin when she went to get highlights and I ended up getting blue." She told him, as they walked into the Great Hall.

She sat down next to Harry and Ginny, the redheaded girl complimenting her on her hair and talking about their summers. Professor Dumbledore stood up, gave a brief speech about things that most of them had heard once before, and much to Ron's delight, hadn't wasted anytime in making them eat.

Random topics flew over the Gryffindor Table, and Ginny nudged her, signaling that they should leave. They stood up, but an arm on her shoulder prevented her from moving. She felt lost in the indigo eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"Professor Dumbledore says to meet at the front after everyone clears out." Hermione scowled.

"Alright, keep yourself together, I'm coming..." She mumbled.

"Bye Ginny." The redhead waved back. They walked up to the front of the hall. Professor Dumbledore began speaking.

"Mister Zabini, Miss Granger. Congratulations for receiving the title of Head Students. You have many duties to take care of, and for that, we've given you a special place to take care of this." A twinkle in his eye showed Hermione that he had probably given them a Common Room or a dorm. She was just about to ask when..

"I have given you a Common Room, which is on the third floor.." 'I knew it.' Hermione thought.

"...and a workroom, near the Charms classroom. Well, the Common Room is near the half silver, half gold knight. Just speak the password and tapped on it's head twice and it opens. Well, good night!" He told them quickly, with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione thought wordlessly as she knocked on the color-special knight and spoke the password(jelly slugs). She remembered her birthday was in a few weeks and felt a bit happy. She also wondered how Dumbledore knew what she was about to ask.

Either Dumbledore knew everything, or his 'Twinkle Eyes' could read minds.

--

Emotions

--

Chapter I

--

Hair Dye and 'Twinkle Eyes'

--

Specka: I know, short. I apologize, I had to introduce it, I promise the next chappy will be at least five pages. Please review! I'll be happy! Thank you, so much!


	2. I Can't Be That Hot, Can I? :Day 1:

Title: Emotions

Genre: Mystery/ Romance

Category: Full Story

Summary: Hermione and Blaise are fated to each other. Not by Blaise being a Veela, but Hermione being one! What happens when one day, she just launches onto him, without warning? Will he reciprocate? (Fanon! BlaiseHermione)

Specka: Okay, I know I'm very, very lazy. Thank you to hotkat for reminding me how long. I was on hiatus, but deciding to update a little. So, chapter two.

--

Emotions

--

Chapter II

--

Day One: I Can't Be That Hot, Can I?

--

Hermione felt unusually warm. She rubbed the sweat from her eyes and opened them, her lashes sticky and her brown eyes dialating to the light. It was now the prime of her countdown, her birthday only six days away, now. She kicked her covers off successfully after about three or four tries, and rolled out of bed lazily. First, she stopped by her wardrobe, to find what she would be wearing, and grabbing a grey mini skirt and a white collared Gryffindor shirt, her Gryffindor tie, and lay them on her ruffled bed.

She sifted into the bathroom to get a quick shower, quite lazily indeed, to get ready for the week of torture. She knew it would be torture because of assignment and homework, but also for the fact that she had to wait for her birthday. But it wasn't torturous in the sense she was thinking. It was beyond that.

--

After taking a cold shower, the heat still radiating and claiming her, she threw on the clothes she had set out for herself and tied her hair up with a red and gold polka dotted ribbon. She carefully slipped into her dress shoes and promptly fell, before steadying a hand on the dresser and slipping her feet into the usually cool, but now not, shoes. She walked over to her bedside dress and grabbed her watch and fastened quickly. She picked up the black and red messenger bag she had thrown down the previous night, slung it across her shoulder, and left her room.

Sitting and ready for class was Blaise Zabini. He was sitting in a chair near the fire; a mess of silky, soot-colored curls met her view first. They were delicate, she had never noticed that fact, and she had an uncontrollable urge to run her fingers through them. She noted his midnight blue eyes ablaze with the luminous glow from the flames that he had been staring at for quite sometime, almost as if he was waiting for her to come out of her room. His head turned slightly as she walked from the door, and she felt like getting down on her hands and knees and creeping past him to fend his gaze, his eyes burning a hole into her forehead. She felt a blush smack her cheeks chastely as Blaise continued staring, his eyes roaming a bit, to check out her attire. Then, they wandered back to her "tickled-pink", embarrassed face, but it was when she reached the door that he quit his stare on her, and threw it back into the fireplace.

'Blaise was quite the mysterious one.' She found herself thinking on the way to breakfast, as her strides quickened in order to feel the cool breeze floating past her, absentmindedly tugging lightly at her tie. 'Gosh, I just put this on! It's all itchy--and hot.' She thought to herself, loosening the noose a little.

She obviously hadn't been paying attention, because before she could comprehend or stop herself, she was pushing the Great Hall open with her spare hand, which had been holding her messenger bag's handle. The sudden push of the door sent the bag skidding across the floor. She sighed, as she picked up her notebook, which had fallen from the folds of the rather light bag. She then found, a bit abnormally, that Blaise Zabini, who hadn't left before she did, was holding her messenger bag, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you going to take this?" He asked softly. "I've been holding it for almost five minutes." She blanched, while taking the bag from him and claiming a seat at the scarlet and gold table.

"Five minutes? I was standing there for five minutes!" She asked herself in a low tone.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry called, as she jolted from the silence around her. She looked up as a grin came across Harry's face.

"Blanked out there? How've you been?" He asked.

She nodded loosely. "Yeah, a little flustered. I'm all right. The Common Room's beautiful, Harry. You'll have to stop by sometime. What's been up with Ron and yourself?" She replied trying to concentrate on Harry's blooming conversation, her breakfast, and the heat gnawing at her, while reaching for her pumpkin juice. Clutching the goblet in her hand, she could see waves forming across the orange-yellow liquid as Hermione's hands shook.

"We've been all r--Hermione, are you okay?" The shaking of her hands had increased, and juice was sloshing out of the sides of the gold goblet, moistening her hands now. Harry's gaze returned worriedly to Hermione's face. Her eyes darted down to the tremor of her hands and she became worried herself, turning pink and shaking her head.

"Fine!" She said, throwing the cup down, hoping it would fall into an upright position, although it didn't really matter too much to her. It toppled over and the Gryffindors around her jumped up, shocked at the sudden spill. She took this time to grab her messenger bag and rush from the Great Hall, her hands shaking with extensive worry and frustration.

--

Quickly splashing water into her face, Hermione sighed and watched her reflection balefully as the wet, blue strands curled up. She was fairly pretty; she could say, with deep, rich, almond eyes and a bright smile. She adorned soft, billowy, chocolate curls from her mother and a sense of rationality from her father. The glowing pallor of her skin and the contours of her body were to her liking, it was just how everyone else viewed them was different. And, for the love of God, why she felt so heated up. Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed her messenger bag off of the floor and hurried back into the Common Room.

She threw the door open on the given word, and ran straight into Blaise. She didn't really mind too much any other day, but today she was feeling quite hot and the skin on skin contact wasn't helping her--wasn't soothing the itch--'Although his skin feels like heaven.' She thought, before shaking her head.

She squeezed her eyes closed, confused on what was going on, her thoughts in a full-scale war, her common sense riling with turmoil, but then opened them to see Blaise's deep indigo eyes watching her. He had caught her by her shoulders and had been waiting for a response for a while now. Her body was leaning a bit onto his, which was why the clasp on her shoulders wasn't painful, but the feel of his muscles was making her turn crimson. Blushing, Hermione pulled herself away from him, more overexerted by human contact than she was before. But, it wasn't done with. She felt his hand grabbed her wrist and she felt herself being pulled around to face him. She was leaning more than she should have and almost knocked him over, but he tilted his head down to her, and whispered in her ear quietly. "You seem a little--stuck--today."

Hermione felt like she was going to melt. If his skin was heaven, his voice was torture to her innocent soul, because he was speaking like an angel. His hot breath tickled her ear and spread around her neck. She nodded loosely and walked off, flustered and thinking of Blaise.

--

Her Charms class was awfully quiet and Hermione tried furiously to pay attention to the assignment on her hands, reading and writing was all, it was just the temperature around her that was bothering her. She decided that after the class, she would go and research it in the library, because she would faint any sooner than so.

--

Hermione had done a wand search of 'Causes of Temperature Changes in the Body' for the books in the library, and come up with two books. One was titled, "Maladies for the Undiagnosed," and the other titled, "The Seven Layers of Hell."Hermione opened the first book, the binding emitting a crack, signaling that the book was almost new.

Flipping through the pages, Hermione could find nothing that would help her. With a loud huff, she reluctantly pulled the much larger and dustier tome towards her.

--

_The premature stage, also affectionately called, "The Seven Layers of Hell," is a common note in Veelas. _

_Level One: On the first day of the week before their birthday, the Veela becomes flustered and warm, once having early contact (direct or eye contact) with someone of the opposite sex. The Veela may come upon the same sex, but will act normal for that day. Usually, the Veela will feel overexerted if they come in contact with their mate during the stage._

_Level Two: On this day, in occurrence, the attractiveness of the Veela will show. This sense is heightened for the reason of no 'playing hard to get' deal ships will come when it's coming down to the mating. The mate will be attracted to the Veela, but no pursing shall be done until after the coming of age of the Veela._

_Level Three: The next day, the Veela will have a heightened sense of smell. Usually, during this period, the most attractive smell will be the Veela's mate, which will not be found out until the gaining of the other five stages._

_Level Four: It's the halfway mark of the stage, when the Veela will find the possession of unfamiliar strength, sharp canines, longer nails, and an unusual habit that changes for every person._

_Level Five: This is known to be the prime of the hell of being a Veela. On this day, you will receive the activity of being able to respond to anyone who has shown interest in you. This has been known to bring the mate closer to finding the Veela out, and having no difficulty with the Veela._

_Level Six: On the day before the birthday of the Veela, the Veela will be able to smell out where their mate is at all times. This scent gets stronger, and to keep the Veela from claiming the mate before being of age, (it has happened) you can only smell the mate if they are among someone else._

_Level Seven: It's a wicked surprise that this level rhymes with the word heaven, because it's hell. All of the previously mentioned things increase, and you begin the search for your mate. If the mate is not found in three months (for a male Veela) two months (for a female Veela), the Veela will enter into a stage where they will get paler and paler, until they look sickly and they will die. This has never happened in any case, however--_

_--_

Hermione shut the tome. She wasn't looking on an intellectual on a Veela; she wanted to know why she felt so damn hot! She returned the two tomes and grabbed her bag, which felt immensely heavy, as she lugged herself out of the library. She began her trek towards the Arithmancy Tower, but had barely gotten out of the library before collapsing. She saw Madam Pince rush over to her. She tried to speak but her voice was scratchy. In one red flash, she was unconscious.

--

Emotions

--

Chapter II

--

Day One: I Can't Be That Hot, Can I?

--


	3. Hermione Elizabeth Colton :Day 2:

Title: Emotions

Genre: Mystery/ Romance

Category: Full Story

Summary: Hermione and Blaise are fated to each other. Not by Blaise being a Veela, but Hermione being one! What happens when one day, she just launches onto him, without warning? Will he reciprocate? (Fanon! BlaiseHermione)

Specka: It's getting intense. I changed the character profile and looks for some people, but oh well. And I made Hermione's middle name to Elizabeth. Cause it's a cool middle name. But, Hermione will find out she's a Veela and question, and--oh, I'll let you read about it.

Thanks a ton for the reviews! And to answer some questions...

**1.** **How can Hermione be a Veela if she's muggle-born? Aren't they magical creatures?Will she have to register with the ministry since technically she isn't completely human?** Well, first you'll find out how Hermione is a Veela, second, they are magical, and with her having to register with the Ministry, there are way too many Veelas for them all to be kept track of, especially when some don't know and when some of them are having tons of children. So, yeah. Hope that covers it.

**2. So I'm guessing she has NO idea about her being a Veela? **None whatsoever. Until now.

**3. ...And what is Fanon? **Hm. Fanon is according to the fan's perspective of the characters and Canon is the book's perspective of the characters. :)

**4. Who doesn't love Fanon!Blaise? **No one. :)))

Disclaimer: No ownage.

--

Emotions

--

Chapter III

--

Day Two: Hermione Elizabeth Colton

--

Hermione blinked tentatively. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was reading the Veela book, feeling hot again, leaving the library--oh. She hadn't even gotten _out _of the library. She had fainted. Sitting up, she winced and ran a hand through her hair. Every window in the infirmary was open, the sun shining through, and the white walls weren't exactly compliant to her sensitivity of light. She scanned the infirmary quickly, before seeing the nurse rush towards her.

"Oh, dearie! You're awake. You had quite a temperature, one hundred and four. Take this--and this should help with any pending headaches." She said, handing Hermione two flasks and sending her on her way.

♥

She had found out that she missed Arithmancy and Potions last night, but her absence had been a good reason. Returning to her Common Room, she found that all of her belongings were sitting in a neat pile by the fireplace, which included her black and red messenger bag, her silver cloak, and the Gryffindor ribbon in her hair. She walked over and bunched the possessions in her arms, walking over to her room.

When she dumped them on her bed, she had a sudden realization. She wasn't hot anymore. And she hadn't taken any potion. She remembered she was supposed to take one, so she opened the designated flask and took a test sip, not too keen on the taste, being a cross between cherries, peppermints, and garlic. She'd have to brush her teeth extra hard to get the sickening taste out of her mouth. Making sure the potions were capped correctly, she left them on her bed so she could shower.

♥

After showering, Hermione took out a grey miniskirt, a white button-up shirt, a grey vest, and her Gryffindor tie. After essentials, she pulled on the grey miniskirt, then the white button-up shirt. She tied her red and gold tie before pulling the vest over her head. She hung her silver cloak on the back of her door, and grabbed her hair brush off of her vanity. She brushed her hair and French braided it, before tying the end with a black ribbon.

She sorted her messenger bag from the contents on her bed, took a small sip of the Headache potion, because she knew she couldn't take it if it happened in class, and it was a bright blue and tasted like peppermints. After getting her things in order and setting the potions on her nightstand, she left for breakfast.

♥

Entering the Great Hall, she quickly took her seat at the Gryffindor Table, next to Parvati and Lavender and across from Ginny. She waved to the boys on the other side of Ginny. Neville came back with a cheery, "Good morning, Hermione," Seamus and Dean barely got out a "Gammoning, 'Mione," from their eggs and bacon, Harry greeted her with a wave, and Ron nodded his head to indicate that he knew she was here.

"Hermione!" The smaller, redheaded girl exclaimed. "Today's a Hogsmeade weekend!" Hermione racked her brain and it registered that today, was indeed a Saturday. And her birthday only five days. Hermione brightened. Ginny had gotten taller than before, only a few inches shorter than Hermione. Her bright red hair was straight and shiny and her bright brown eyes were rimmed with dark lashes.

"Sounds great!" She expressed to Ginny. Lavender smiled at the brunette. Lavender had short, blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders and clear, sky blue eyes. She was currently wearing mascara and lipstick, and chatting incessantly to Parvati about some things she planned on buying in Hogsmeade.

Parvati's black hair reached the small of her back and her sparkling, brown eyes emphasized her dark skin tone as well as her tan makeup. She seemed to be listening and commenting quite heavily to Lavender's talk and could be easily mistaken for what some people call a 'material girl.'

"So, it's all four of us, right?" Parvati asked. Ginny pumped an enthusiastic fist in the air, Lavender nodded confidently, and Hermione grinned. They all shared a smile before indulging in the warm, wonderful breakfast laid out before them and took it in happiness. At that moment, at least. For now.

♥

Outside the Great Hall, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were walking towards Gryffindor Tower, when a group of Seventh Year Ravenclaw boys walked up to them. Lavender and Parvati were giggling amongst themselves, Ginny and Hermione didn't seem to care too much, and the boys just stared at Hermione and Ginny. One of them spoke up as three of them ran, leaving just two of them. The question was directed at Hermione and Ginny, although both boys had a mysterious look on their faces when they glance at Hermione.

"Would you two girls enjoy accompanying us to Hogsmeade on this fine day?" He asked, a grin on his face. He wasn't too bad looking, but he wasn't drop dead gorgeous. Ginny laughed and Hermione scowled slightly at the interference of their plans.

"No thanks." Ginny said.

"Yeah, maybe some other time." Hermione finished, before Ginny restarted the way to Gryffindor Tower. Lavender and Parvati were shocked and held looks of sheer surprise, but Hermione followed Ginny down the hallway and towards the staircase on the Entrance Hall floor.

"No? Ginny, are you crazy?" Parvati exclaimed, facing both girls. Lavender joined the disagreement as well.

"Ravenclaws are the hottest!" Lavender followed. Hermione rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Today is our weekend! We're not ditching it for some Ravenclaws!" Ginny said to the two. Hermione nodded. "Besides, it was us they were asking, you know. We weren't comfortable with it." Lavender and Parvati frowned.

"Fine." They chimed together, and walked off. Ginny and Hermione shrugged to each other.

"Oh, Ginny. I've got to stop by my Common Room and grab my cloak." Hermione noted. Ginny nodded.

"Go. I'll go and get my stuff and meet you in the Entrance Hall in twenty minutes. Is that okay?" The brunette nodded and the two friends went separate ways.

♥

Hermione said the password and waited for the portrait to open before stepping inside. She nodded a hello to Blaise, who had looked up upon her entrance. He was sitting there, hands clasped in his hair, seemingly deep in thought, his navy eyes inattentive to the other occupants of the room. There were quite a few of the Prefects in the room, and Hermione eyed Blaise.

"Meeting?" He nodded. "It's done, though." She nodded, and moved over a bit to reach her room. The Ravenclaw Prefect, Anthony Goldstein grabbed her wrist and whirled her around, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hi Anthony. Look, I'm kinda busy--"

"Aw, you can't be! Not for me? Say, I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade together." Hermione shook her head.

"Anthony, I'm really quite busy." She said, trying to push her way around him. He grabbed her wrists and jerked her close to him.

"Come on then, Hermione. Lay one on me."

"Get off of me!" She exclaimed, and now, the rest of the Prefects were looking on, laughing. The dark haired boy grinned and looked down at Hermione.

"Go ahead, Hermione. You know you want to." Without warning, he pressed his lips to hers callously, surfacing tears. She couldn't get him off, he held her wrists, and she couldn't kick out without threatening to fall, because he had her on an angle. Damn him. She struggled against him, but to no avail. His lips ravaged her own, biting and tearing and snapping, his tongue becoming a problem as air seeped out of Hermione's mouth.

"Stop it..." She said softly, because of a lack of voice, partly as well as running out of air, as tears fell down her reddened cheeks. And then--the pressure on her lips and around her wrists lessened.

"I believe--" A cool voice said from behind Anthony. "--that she told you to get off of her."

Hermione looked through blurred eyes to see a dark mass of curly hair. 'Blaise,' she identified.

"What business is it of yours, Zabini?" Anthony asked, confirming Hermione's identification. She heard a laugh.

"Harassing my Co-Head, the person that I've go to work with for the rest of the year, and is head over you. I'd say it has a lot to do with me and I'm not about to let you and your hormone-controlled friends take advantage of her." She could barely see Blaise tug Anthony away from her, as she fell to her knees.

"Hey, lay off! Just trying to have some fun." Anthony said. Blaise riled up, and many of the guys backed off or left the Common Room.

"Fun? It's fun to force girls into doing things they don't want to? It's fun to do things that would get you expelled from this school?" Anthony leered at Blaise.

"Fine. I'll lay off your girlfriend." Anthony turned, with the others that dared to stay, left the Common Room. Blaise walked over to Hermione and extended a hand. She took his hand, as he pulled her up, and she stumbled into his arms. She didn't care, but leaned her head onto his chest.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." She said quietly.

He nodded and patted her back softly. She sniffed quietly and rubbed her eyes. Accepting another thank you, Blaise sat back on the couch. Hermione stared at him for a while, his face ridged in thought, before remembering what she had come to do. She walked up the stairs and across the balcony to her room door and pushed it open.

Welcomed with the coolness of her room, Hermione's eyes panned the room as they landed on the back of the door. She walked over, grabbed her silver cloak off the hanger and slid it on. She searched her drawers until she found her money sack, and dropped it on the bed. She pulled a list of things to buy from another drawer and put it there as well.

She took out the textbooks from her messenger bag and piled them on her beside dresser, while stuffing her money bag, her list, an extra, bright blue cloak, and her wand in the messenger bag.

She did enjoy living in the Head dorms. Her room was furnished beautifully. Her carpeting was black, which matched the colors of the walls, which were also splattered white. Directly in front of the door was her bed, with sparkling grey canopies, black bed sheets and white pillows. There was a vanity to the left, next to a door which Hermione found out lead to a room. It was an invisible walled-room, to which Hermione could walk to the Head Boy's room. The boundaries were outlined in a heavy metallic color, so it could be recognized day or night. On the right side of Hermione's room was a large closet and a dresser next to it, filled with her clothes. On the left of her bed was a small table upon which rested her textbooks.

After picking up her messenger bag and putting it on her shoulder, she left her room.

♥

Standing in the Common Room was Draco Malfoy. Blaise seemed to be in his room. She nodded in his direction with a "Hello, Draco," and continued down the steps. They had formed a mutual relationship seeming that he would be spending a great deal of time here, Blaise being his friend and him being a Prefect.

"Hermione. Dumbledore wanted to see you." She nodded, but Draco grasped her arm. She turned around and found herself precariously close to the Slytherin than was needed at the moment. His normally clear, stone grey eyes were now dark and disturbed and his silvery-blonde hair fell across his eyes and hit the tip of his collar.

"Watch yourself, Hermione. I know what's going on. I'm not stupid and neither are you." He told her quietly. She gave him a questioning look, admiring his eyes. They were an original, genetic grey. He had beautiful eyes, for a boy.

'Wait, Draco's eyes?' She thought, finding that she wasn't uncomfortable with the closeness between Draco and herself.

"You know what's going on. Pay attention to everything, Hermione, and you'll understand." She felt her mind go hazy. She placed her hands softly on the sides of his face, and drew him closer to her. He shook his head.

"You can't--" He said, before unwillingly allowing his lips to crash with hers.

Hermione had no feeling whatsoever for the Slytherin. She didn't know why she had encouraged him, or why he had allowed her to kiss him, but she didn't care. Her hands slipped through his sleek, blonde hair and she felt his arms starting to push her away.

That's exactly what she had wanted to do. But, she didn't have any control of this--she didn't even register the fact that Draco was _warning _her, not trying to get with her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stop it--Hermione, you can't---control yourself!" He exclaimed, and it felt like someone had just swung a hammer at Hermione's head, because she sprang away from him, her breath caught in her throat. She shook her head confusedly.

"You're a Veela." He told her quietly. It made little sense to Hermione. She shook her head again, before running from the Common Room.

♥

Hermione found herself panting and near tears in front of Dumbledore's office. She began randomly sprouting candy names.

"Fizzing Whizbees. Chocolate Frogs. Lemon Drops." The gargoyle moved aside and Hermione almost sprinted up the stairs to his office.

Dumbledore was sitting calmly at his desk and looked up with a smile as Hermione frantically entered.

"Miss Granger, do have a--"

"Am I a Veela?" She asked, her voice raspy.

"Well--"

"Yes, or no, Professor? Just tell me!" She exclaimed, sitting down in the chair. She dropped her head in her hands.

"Yes." At that, Hermione let out a shriek into her hands, as muffled sobs followed.

"Miss Granger, you must understand that it's not as bad as you think." Suddenly, Hermione realized why she had felt so hot. Her birthday was in six days and she had been suffering from the stages. No wonder Anthony Goldstein had suddenly decided to launch himself onto her. She sniffled and looked up, her head leaning comfortingly on her palm.

"How?" She asked. Professor Dumbledore nodded grimly.

"Yes. Well, I have already contacted your parents about it and they told me an interesting story. You see, in the first of Dark Wars, the Muggle cities were running amuck. It seemed that Death Eaters had come and invaded Muggle London. Well, upon invasion, many muggles were taken hostage, but a few were killed. Women were known to be kept." He took a breath, before continuing.

"Well, one particular muggle was destined on getting out. She bribed the Death Eaters and they came to a compromise. That if she had a child, they would take it, but it would have to be by a pureblood, in exchange for her freedom. She accepted. This woman wasn't your descendant at all."

"Her child was a female. She gave the girl away, in turn for the half-blood to be adopted by purebloods. The girl married a Veela, then had three children, one among was a squib, a Veela, and lived in the Muggle world. It was a girl, named Marina Loreto. Marina married a muggle man, but had the children of your grandfather, James Colton. But, since she was married to the muggle, the children went under the surname of Granger. And one of those children was your mother."

"How come my mother wasn't a Veela, then?" Hermione asked, a bit calmer than before.

"The Veela trait seems to have the consistency to--ah, jump generations on few occasions. Your own children could be Veelas, or your grandchildren. It's all genetic. But Miss Granger, your grandmother was keen on helping you out with this situation. Marina wasn't as compliant as we thought, so she'll be staying with you at Hogwarts after your birthday. She will be here when your birthday comes." Hermione nodded.

"So, my grandmother is Marina Loreto, but my grandfather is really this James Colton. So, I'm not even a Granger. I'm not a muggleborn." She said softly. Professor Dumbledore looked at her with a sadness in his eyes before nodding. He moved from his desk and gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"You're actually a half-blood, because Mister Colton was pureblood and Miss Loreto was a squib. If you'd like me to arrange something with Mister Colton, or have me call you Miss Colton, you may." Hermione looked dumbfounded for a second, before turning to the aged professor.

"Yes. I would appreciate it if you called me Miss Colton, and if you could arrange a meeting with my grandfather. I'll just owl my parents about it when I get back to my dorms."

"If that is all you required to know, you can leave." She nodded. "I was aware that it was a very nice Hogsmeade day."

She lofted her bag on herself again and left.

♥

Ginny was tapping her feet, looking extremely annoyed in the Entrance Hall when Hermione got there.

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, I can't believe you're five minutes late! What happened?" Thoughts and feelings rushed into Hermione's head and she shook her head quickly.

"Not now. I'll tell you in the carriage."

♥

As soon as the carriages started up, Hermione blurted it out.

"I'm a Veela." Ginny looked at her oddly.

"My grandmother's a Veela and so am I. I'm not even Hermione Granger...I should be Hermione Colton, but that's another story for another time. And the second stage of being a Veela is attracting males, which would explain the Ravenclaws. And in the Common Room, Anthony Goldstein kissed me. And it wasn't--quite nice." She stopped, tears filling her eyes. Ginny rubbed her back consolingly.

"Blaise--surprisingly got him off of me. And then--" Ginny nodded to get her to continue.

"Oh, Ginny I made so many mistakes today." The girl sobbed, hugging Ginny. Ginny patted her back softly.

"I'll show you when we get back to the castle." She said softly.

♥

Hogsmeade wasn't too eventful. All in all, Hermione managed to avoid most of the male population, dodging crowds and running into shops. She and Ginny had good fun, but nothing overboard.

It all came crashing back when Hermione entered her bedroom. Ginny sat on her bed as Hermione rummaged through her drawers and pulled out a metal object shaped like a heart. It was painted black and in grey carving on the front it said, "Hermione."

She opened it and inside, it was a red sea. Swirls of red and black floated around, and Hermione waved her wand around it. Ginny tentatively stuck her hand inside and disappeared.

♥

When Ginny's body fell back onto Hermione's bed, she jumped up and embraced the girl.

"Oh Hermione..." She said, the girl just hugging Ginny. "I know it must have been confusing as hell. First, that prick Goldstein and then--" Hermione interrupted her.

"That whole incident with Draco was completely and entirely my fault. That affect isn't supposed to happen yet, not until two days away from my birthday. Look, Ginny. It's been really hard on me."

"What about your grandmother? What happened with her?" Ginny asked curiously, sitting on Hermione's bed and looked up at the girl.

"Well, her parents were a Veela and a half-blood. She was actually a Veela after, and was born a squib. So, living in the muggle world, she married my grandfather, but had the children of this guy James Colton. But, the children were in the Granger custody, so they took his name. And, I'm Hermione Elizabeth Colton, half-blood." She said. Ginny looked awed.

"My grandmother's going to come to Hogwarts on my birthday to help me out. And Professor Dumbledore said he could pull some strings to get in a meeting with my grandfather, Colton."

"But, Hermione. What about your mate?" The girl looked stuck.

"I don't know. I don't particularly like having someone in my life that I can't chose and can't live without." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Ginny, could you tell Harry and Ron for me? I don't think I could." The redheaded girl nodded, before standing up.

"Let's hope you figure this out, Hermione. Your mate could be anyone. Even Professor Snape." She joked, making Hermione grimace.

"Let's hope it's not him. Let's hope I get lucky, and get a kind, sweet guy." She said, picking up her textbook and notebook for History of Magic. The two walked out of the room to see Blaise on the couch.

"Hi Blaise!" Ginny waved enthusiastically. Hermione laughed as the tanned boy turned red, before standing up on the couch and exclaimed, "Hey Ginny! I don't think they heard you in Africa!" Ginny blushed and Hermione laughed, before walking out of the Common Room, the door slightly ajar as Blaise chased them away.

"Blaise is a character." Hermione joked, her laughter dying down. Suddenly, Ginny looked up, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What if Blaise was your mate?" Ginny said, stopping Hermione in her tracks. The girl turned slowly, a weird look on her face, as if she was imagining the thought of spending the rest of her life with him. She gave Ginny a confused look before letting a look of neutrality settle as she continued down the hall a bit.

"Then being a Veela wouldn't be too bad," She said, as she and Ginny separated ways, not noticing that the Common Room door was now closed. And that there was someone on the other side of the door smiling to himself.

--

Emotions

--

Chapter III

--

Day Two: Hermione Elizabeth Colton

--


	4. Some Surprises :Day 3:

Title: Emotions

Genre: Mystery/ Romance

Category: Full Story

Summary: Hermione and Blaise are fated to each other. Not by Blaise being a Veela, but Hermione being one! What happens when one day, she just launches onto him, without warning? Will he reciprocate? (Fanon! BlaiseHermione)

Specka: I've decided to answer questions, so it wouldn't count as replying to review. Just a little question answering. And I just want to thank Michelle for her super long review(if you don't know who you are, Michelle, you're Trory4ever) and this wasn't too long of a wait. I just wanted to let people have a chance to review.

Also, I was nominated at dramione. for the He Had It Coming awards...Vote for me and for Elena Faye. And vote for Elena Faye at Thanks! And I posted this story on but it is a D/Hr/B there, and rated NC-17. Read at risk.

1. So, Hermione found out but how does Draco know? Very intelligent question...which I will answer for you now. See, Draco is a smart boy. He knows the side effects of things. Otherwise, he just mostly recognized the side effects of Hermione's condition to the Veela ones. It would be kinda weird if you felt hot all day and no snap of a sickness was around. So, there.

2. Why does Hermione kiss Draco if he's not her mate? See, the effects of the Veela stage she's in make guys attracted to her, but the reason she kisses Draco is because she isn't close to him, needs to take the frustration out a bit, and because she knows he won't care. You'll understand if you read this chapter.

Also, a few of you asked about any other Fanon!Blaise and Veela!Hermione fics. I found a few.

Mmkay, first, a website solely BlaiseDraco, DracoHermione, BlaiseHermione, or all of the above. Which I have posted the all of the above version of this story.

Not So Human Nature by Tinas74 (Is a Veela!Blaise and Hermione fic which I thought was written beautifully. One of the first HP fictions I have ever read.)

Recessive by catsphoenix (Is the Veela!Draco, Veela!Blaise, and Hermione fic that started this fic. I must say, this far along Blaise and Hermione get a ton of action... Really good read! Has an AFF version under the same name!)

If you want a really good BlaiseHermione story period, check this out.

Damsel in Distress by rosesinbloom (Is a really quirky, funny story of BlaiseHermione with the pairs DracoRon, which I wasn't liking but was written well, and HarryPansy. Aside from Terry Boot's slight obsession with Hermione, all is well.)

Other than those, there are a ton of DracoHermione ones, because I know a bunch of you are great big DHr fans. You must be. I'm a fanatic. Even though I'm literally in love with Blaise Zabini. :) And someone asked for a few links. I recommend these fics...

Damn Veela Blood by ShadowFairy101(Is enlightening. I really liked it. I mean, really.)

The Hijacking of Hermione Granger by Plastraa (Is a commonly read Veela fic which retains it's goodness.)

Trials of Affliction and Light Sleeping by Padfoot the Marauder (Is one I am still reading, but is really awesome. I love it a ton and don't want to give anything away. But, just because Draco and Harry have a few scenes, it doesn't mean Draco and Hermione don't and it certainly doesn't mean the fic is DH. Just read and trust me.)

Disclaimer: No ownage.

--

Emotions

--

Chapter IV

--

Day Three: Some Surprises

--

Another day, another sickness. Hermione woke up and immediately smelled something completed delightful. She wondered briefly if her covers had been sprayed with it, but it smelled like lemons, whiskey, and bubblegum, which was a hard scent to obtain. Sliding out of bed, Hermione lazily walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a black skirt, a white-collared shirt, her Gryffindor tie, and her robes, and set them out on her bed. Sighing slightly and resting a hand on her forehead, she felt the heat rise in her cheeks from the smell and reached to find the potion Madam Pomfrey had given her. After gulping it and capping it back up, she sent it on the beside table and readied herself for a bath to calm.

♥

As she walked into the bathroom, Blaise and Draco sat in the Common Room, talking about god knows what. She felt her nose infiltrate with the smell, her eyes watering from the power of it. She stepped into the bathroom and shook her head. So, it was either Draco or Blaise. Either Blaise or Draco was emitting that wonderful smell that made her eyes water and her chest ache with need. It made so much sense to say Draco. She had to admit the blonde boy was very attractive and she had indeed acted on this before with him. But, it made sense to say Blaise as well, because she remembered how simple sentences from the Slytherin's mouth had turned her to mush and how her nerves imploded when she was around him.

After finishing her shower, she walked out into the hallway and saw no trace of either Slytherin, so retreated into her room to get dress. While pulling her tie taut, but comfortable around her neck, she almost choked herself in the shock of the smell she was taking in. The smell, heavy smell, of arousal, the scent of the liquid of release, and the smell of lemons, whiskey, and bubblegum mixing with the smell of cologne and oranges. She felt quite flustered, as if she was picturing what was going on between the scents that had infiltrated her nose.

She raced over the balcony, towards the stairs, not able to even dream up what Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were doing in the confines of the room. After exiting her Common Room, she headed over to breakfast with the Gryffindors, all of them greeting her quite warmly for her absence. Yet, Hermione's eyes couldn't help wandering to the two empty seats at the Slytherin Table to which Blaise and Draco sat. Harry gave her a slight look, before tugging her hand to pull her away from the table.

♥

Once outside, Harry turned to Hermione. His eyes watched her as she averted his and looked at her feet, which she was tapping on the wet grass. She sniffed slightly, wrinkling her nose at the scent. The smell of soap and a strawberry morning pastry lingered on Harry's person. He called her name softly and her eyes shot up to met his distressed ones.

"Harry, what's--"

"Hermione, what's wrong with you?" He asked. She shifted uncomfortably, before looking at him.

"Harry--I, you'll hate me." She said softly, her eyes brimming with tears. He shook his head and grasped one of her hands lightly in his own.

"I could never hate you for being a Veela, if you're worried! That's like asking Malfoy to fall in love with you!" She flushed, but Harry didn't notice. He looked at her worriedly and she shook her head and gave his a nervous smile.

"That's just it, Harry. My mate." At this, Harry's face became tense.

"It couldn't be---Malfoy?" Hermione was quiet, and Harry took that as an answer.

"Impossible! You hate him--and Ron--poor bloke will be devastated! Hermione--I mean, there isn't--"

"Harry, wait!" She interrupted. "It's either Malfoy or Zabini." Harry scowled and gave the brunette witch a slightly appalled look.

"Like that makes it any better. There's still the chance it's a Slytherin. Are you sure?"

"Positive. It only happens when I'm around either of them. I go crazy." The last bit she added as Harry quirked a questioning brow. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Just know that Ron, Ginny, and I would never hate you, Hermione. We care for you far too much to quit on you when the going gets tough." He smiled at her, walking back up to the castle. She saw the swarm of students heading to their respective Common Rooms and glanced at her watch.

"Holy Merlin, Harry! I've missed History of Magic!" She slapped him on the arm and he winced. He let out a precautious grin which Hermione returned, despite her mock-anger at missing a very boring class. As she was walking towards the Gryffindor Tower with Harry, Professor Dumbledore appeared from around the corner and beckoned her and Harry.

♥

As they sat down in Dumbledore's office, Hermione discreetly smelt perfume and lilies and was giving Dumbledore an odd look, because she hadn't smelt it while with Harry. He smiled at her, before speaking.

"As I am aware, Miss Gran--Colton," At this, Harry raised an eyebrow while Hermione shot him a look clearly stating 'I'll tell you later,' "Today is the day you have an heightened or increased sense of smell. As I am also aware of the fact that there are many smells in Hogwarts consist with the people. Would you like to share?" She gave him an odd look.

"Well, um--Everyone seems to smell quite nicely...aside from that annoying grease Professor Snape insists on using, it's quite bothersome and I think I'm allergic. And the hallways are quite smelly after Quidditch--it seems some of the players should resort to wearing diapers. And this was merely the tryouts..." Dumbledore was smiling at her. "And I've noticed--" She flushed. "Professor, have you got a new perfume? Or is someone in here? Cause it smells like a different person-but I don't see anyone."

"Ah, but Miss Colton. I haven't called you here to speak about your day of enticing and gross smells. If you will..." She was confused on his last remark, but gasped when a woman appeared in a chair next to Harry. She grinned.

"Grandmamma!" She exclaimed, hugging the Veela woman and kissing both of her cheeks. Marina Loreto was a fine Veela specimen. She had long, shimmery black hair, which didn't look like it had aged at all, and bright brown eyes. She nodded politely at Harry, who was mesmerized by her looks.

"Aha, Hermione, my dear, it seems I have this affect on even your generation!" The woman let out a bubbling laugh, before simmering and setting up a straight face.

"As fun as it is to see my granddaughter, I must say, I'm not here for that, young Veela. I'm here to help. And in case you were wondering, my invisibility was my level four special talent and if you're determined a good Veela, you and your mate remain forever young and immortal." Hermione perked at this, finding it amazing that the distinct perspective of your intentions can decide between life or death.

"Well, if you're wondering why your grandfather isn't here, I'm allowed to be away from him with the control I have and this." Marina withdrew a pendant from around her neck that had been concealed by the neckline of her shirt. It was a sapphire set in a silver, diamond lined frame, which hung on a delicate chain around her neck. Marina reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. It was beautiful, silver and diamond set like the frame of the necklace, and had a sapphire inside. Marina handed it to Hermione.

"Once you come of age, give this to someone you can trust to remember to put it on." At that statement, Hermione dropped the ring and Harry caught and extended it to her. She shook her head.

"You didn't even know I was going to drop it. You caught it, I trust you, so remember, Harry." The messy-haired wizard smiled at his friend and pocketed the pretty ring.

"Well, Hermione. I see that you've encountered the smell portion so far, considering. I may even have to tell that git Severus to wash his hair." Hermione giggled at Marina's antics, before remembering.

"Wait, Grandmamma, you're a squib!" Marina smiled at her granddaughter for her intelligence.

"Yes, I am, dearie. But being a Veela gives you an extra reserve of magic and I was enrolled into Hogwarts at thirteen, when it would reach enough for me to use it without drainage. You had the magic, Hermione. That's why you got a letter at eleven, like everyone else." Hermione grinned.

"Miss Colton, Marina will be sharing a room I have placed off in the invisible corridor. Only those who seek it shall find it. So, you and Mister Potter can escort her there." Professor Dumbledore nodded at them, signaling their departure.

♥

Arriving at the portrait, Hermione spoke the password and allowed her grandmother entry before her. Hermione watched Draco and Blaise's eyes avert to the door and looked shocked to see Marina standing there. Hermione turned scarlet as seeing them sitting next to each other on the couch. Draco spoke up.

"Hey, whose that, Hermione?" The blonde inquired. Hermione sighed.

"Draco, Blaise, this is my grandmother, Marina Loreto. She'll be staying in the invisible corridor, Blaise. And Grandmamma, this is Blaise Zabini, the Head Boy, and Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prefect." The woman greeted them kindly as Hermione and Harry headed up towards the balcony staircase.

Entering the corridor, Harry jumped.

"Relax, Harry. It's like a see-through room, except they can't see us." Hermione closed her eyes, in hope of her grandmother's room appearing, and a small, two-foot door appeared, reading, 'Marina Loreto,' on the front. Hermione looked puzzled, before pulling the knob. It didn't budge. Trying one last time, she felt the handle shake as she ended up pulling the door to a normal size and opening it.

"There, grandmamma. If you need anything else, my room is on the left when you leave the corridor."

♥

Entering into the Common Room and watching Harry leave, Hermione noticed uncomfortably that she and Draco were left again, alone.

"So. Your grandmother is a Veela as well?" The blonde asked. Hermione nodded, stepping closer to him with a weird look on her face.

"What's she--" He stopped, when he and Hermione were toe and toe yet again. Hermione's face was buried into his toned chest with an erotic look etched into her face.

"You smell absolutely wonderful." She said, stumbling a bit. Draco wrapped his arms around her, realizing that she was practically inhaling and getting high on him like some muggle drug. "Like lemons and whiskey and bubblegum." It had been him. It was Draco, smelling so deliciously enticing on that fine moment and then, Hermione was almost 99.9 percent positive Draco was her mate.

"I want to taste it." She breathed softly, and before Draco could comprehend what she meant, she had kissed him. The kiss was quite ferocious compared to any other; her lips were pressed in a throbbing manner against his own, her almost lifeless body now excited and groping and feeling him. Draco's hands were leafed through her toffee curls, clenching them in support and in excitement.

Hermione pulled away from the blonde with almost purple lips and wide, dialated brown eyes, and a temperature she was sure of two thousand degrees, before swaying, and sliding against the wall until she reached the floor in unconsciousness. Draco picked her up from the floor and looked at her, before saying, "We've got to stop this--meeting and snogging, your mate will get jealous," as he took her towards the Hospital Wing.

A sore, raspy voice called out quietly. "Hm. If not your mate, someone fighting for your affection, will."

--

Emotions

--

Chapter IV

--

Day Three: Some Surprises

--


	5. What You Do To Me :Day 4:

Title: Emotions

Genre: Mystery/ Romance

Category: Full Story

Summary: Hermione and Blaise are fated to each other. Not by Blaise being a Veela, but Hermione being one! What happens when one day, she just launches onto him, without warning? Will he reciprocate? (Fanon! BlaiseHermione)

Specka: Okay, the site names didn't even show. So, Elena Faye and I were nominated at (dramione)(dot)(tornpages)(dot)(net) and (freewebs)(dot)(com)(slash)(ffssc)

Okay, I must say. Out of every single reviewer I have ever had, I have to love Trory4ever the most. Only because she left me a wonderful review and I have to write something about it here. Love ya, Michelle!

And the site I've written the D/Hr/B version of this(mind you, explicit) is linked in the bottom of my profile in the section for Story Notes. Aha, finally what you've all be waiting for! Some BlaiseHermione make-out time! I know I've been with DracoHermione making out, but it's Blaise's turn. He can't be left out. Anyway...

**1. I didn't understand the last bit.** Blaise doesn't know that he's Hermione's mate, so he assumes the position as jealous suitor instead of jealous mate. So, yeah.

**2. What's with the ending part?** Again, it's Blaise if you haven't noticed. I seem to be giving him a role of jealous, but friendly Head Boy who is quite unaware of his real stature in Hermione's nature. He just thinks that Draco's not her mate, but he likes her, so he's kinda jealous. Mind you, Hermione doesn't even know who her mate is yet.

--

Emotions

--

Chapter V

--

Day Four: What You Do To Me

--

Hermione blinked and groaned as she sat up. She was tired of being in the Hospital Wing. And Madam Pomfrey was too.

"Hermione, I thought I gave you something for that!" Hermione nodded at the nurse who stood next to her bed, giving her a stern look that made the brunette witch quite nervous.

"I know, you did. It's just when I fainted, Malfoy brought me here, and he didn't know I had it. It just came on." The nurse nodded and waved her hand loosely at the girl.

"You can leave." She smiled, and kicked the covers back. Swinging her legs off of the bed, she hopped up and left the Hospital Wing with a slight spring in her step.

♥

Hermione had just said the password to her portrait and itched her cheek, when she felt like a razor had been brought across it. In the Common Room was Draco, cleaning up book she had strewn across the glass table and shoving them into his knapsack. He turned andlooked at her cheekbefore saying in an informative tone, "It's bleeding."

Running into the bathroom, she gasped at the blood running down her face in a straight, bright line, before looking down at her hands. Her fingers had sharp claws on them. She had already forgotten about the next stage of her Veela inheritance. So, looking in the mirror, she opened her mouth and poked her canine teeth, which were slightly elongated and pointy. She ran out of the bathroom and over to the couch with a grin, to test her strength. She carefull placed her hands on the spot which Draco had been on, but obviously left, and lifted it. Setting it down with a grin, she grabbed the coffee table, and hurled it at the wall next to the Head Boy's room and watched it splinter off into tiny shards. Unfortunately, the Head Boy decided to walk out and was scared to the seven layer of hell by the shattering wood next to him.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" It was then, Hermione flushed, fixed the table, and then levitated it back to it's position. She looked at him. His normally, sort-of organized chaos, array of curls was mussed beyond belief. His bright blue eyes looked slightly angered and saddened and he was slouching slightly as he walked out of his room.

"You alright, Blaise?" He nodded and walked over to her. She grinned and showed him her teeth. He stepped a bit closer to her, as close enough that she could feel his breath on her nose and he said softly, "I'd like to feel those teeth." Her eyes widened, knowing that she had said something like that to Draco just before--just before she had kissed him. And Blaise had just kissed her.

His lips were pressed against hers, his hands around her waist as the pressure from his kiss leaned her backwards. Her hands were pulling through his hair and she felt her back hit the wall. Hermione took a breath, in which Blaise slid his tongue into her mouth as she shuddered. His tongue ran across her teeth and she nipped it with the sharp canines in her mouth. Pulling his tongue out, he nipped at her lips with his teeth, and this went on for about a few side minutes, until the door burst open loudly.

They jumped apart, almost as if they had been talking, although each looking their own level of 'thoroughly snogged.' Standing in the door was Ron, looking as red as a rose at realizing exactly what Blaise and Hermione had been doing. He looked ready to burst, and he did.

"A Veela? That's it, Hermione? You're a Veela? As accepting as Harry is, I can't grasp that! And one of your mates being a Slytherin! Are you insane or just out of your mind?" He exclaimed loudly. She stalked up to him angrily, her eyes alit a whole new color, Blaise noticed, they were a bright golden yellow, almost a shade above hazel. Raising her hand, she slashed it across Ron's chest in a fit of rage. By this time, Blaise had rushed forward and subdued her from behind from attacking him again.

"How dare you! You bastard! Going and practically screaming my nature around here! Who do you think you are to order me like that? You're just mad because I'm not mated to you!" Ron flushed at this, while his hand, now covered in blood, gripped his stomach in pain.

"Oh my." Someone breathed, and Blaise turned to see Marina standing there, her hand over her mouth. She rushed over immediately and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"Please dear, stop. It's your grandmother. Cut it out." Hermione was still raging, as Blaise helped Ron to his feet. She was kicking around in her grandmother's grip and growled loudly. After gaining structure, Ron snatched his arm away from the Slytherin with a nasty glare, and walked out of the Common Room, holding his stomach and limping slightly.

"Hermione, please!" The girl sank to her knees, wailing softly, and turned into her grandmother's arms, finally back to a calm state.

"Grandmamma..." Hermione wailed softly, shaking in Marina's arms. Marina wrapped one arm around her and rubbed the girl's back with the other.

"Blaise, fetch Harry for me, please." He nodded, leaving the room.

♥

When Blaise returned with Harry, Hermione was laying on the couch, her eyes closed and a towel lay over her head, Marina kneeling at her side and holding her hand. When she saw Harry, she beckoned him over.

"You have the ring, yes?" Harry nodded and took out his wand. Marina smiled when she noted that the boy had fused a bottom to his wand to hold the ring. He handed the ring to Marina and she slid it onto Hermione's finger.

"She had an episode with Weasley." Blaise added. Harry frowned. "He didn't take her being a Veela too well, which I didn't know as well, and the fact that--her mate is a Slytherin. So, he yelled at her, she got possessed and slashed him across the chest with these." He said, raising Hermione's clawed hand. Harry looked at them with surprise.

Suddenly, the portrait reopened and Professor Dumbledore strode in.

"Marina, Marina. It seems Miss Granger has been--unable to reign her emotions." Marina shook her head.

"The poor dear probably didn't know she could do that."

"Well, Marina. We'll dismiss it. But, I was checked up in the Hospital Wing, and it seems that Mister Weasley is in a slight coma. Miss Granger's Veela nails seem to be very over protective, mind you, not her special talent, but also infused with high levels of poison." Harry stared at her. It seemed like visitors were adamant at the Common Room, because through the door from the Prefect's Room to the Head Room was opened by Draco Malfoy. He looked around at everyone, before being thrown into the conversation.

"Mister Malfoy, you were around when Miss Granger entered the room?" The blonde nodded.

"Yeah, she scratched herself with her nails." He said, stepping over to her. He titled her head up, to show the Headmaster the scratch mark.

"Oh dear." Marina said softly. Draco looked between Marina and Dumbledore.

"What happened? What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, Mister Malfoy. It seems that Miss Granger's Veela claws sustained quite a high level of poison. She slashed Mister Weasley with her whole hand and he's in a coma. So, we can assume as much as about a day of rest for her." Dumbledore informed.

♥

When Hermione had been placed in her room, on her bed, everyone had left. Except Blaise. He sat beside her bed, holding her hand. The other hand was thrown across her stomach and the towel on her head had been reapplied and a thick, green, glowing crème had been applied to the wound. He brushed her hair away from her face gently.

"Oh Hermione." He said softly, carefully watching her breath. She didn't move, but had a fitful look on her face. Blaise pressed his lips to her hand softly.

"I wish you knew how much pain I was in right now. That kiss--" He stopped. What had that kiss been? He knew he had wanted it and now that he had gotten it, all he wanted was to stay there with her, kissing. Blaise was unsure why, maybe just his wrecked hormones. But, he did know that he felt something--_something_ different around Hermione. He pressed his lips together slightly, ignoring the ache.

"Oh Hermione," He remarked dryly, "You don't know what you do to me. "

--

Emotions

--

Chapter V

--

Day Four: What You Do To Me

--


	6. Benissimo :Day 5:

Title: Emotions

Genre: Mystery/ Romance

Category: Full Story

Summary: BZxHG Hermione and Blaise are fated to each other. Not by Blaise being a Veela, but Hermione being one! What happens when one day, she just launches onto him, without warning? Will he reciprocate?

Crys: Okay, thanks again for the reviews! I averaged how many reviews per chapter I'm getting and it's sixteen! Thanks you guys! Love you all! And you may love my Blaise, but he will get to be an asshole after he finds Hermione needs him. Just thought I'd warn you. And there's only a little action in this chapter.

With Hermione's power, she will be referred to by the person she is in. You'll understand this when you find out what she can do.

--

Emotions

--

Chapter VI

--

Day Five: Benissimo

--

Hermione woke up and felt refreshed. Her cheek didn't sting and--why couldn't she feel her hand? Sitting up and looking over the side of her bed, she could see Blaise. He was kneeling beside the bed and his hand was holding hers. He obviously had fallen asleep there. His dark hair was sprayed across the end of her bed and his other hand was underneath his cheek. She smiled and slowly slid her hand from his. He stirred a tiny bit, before settling back down. It was when Hermione stretched that she felt a tug around her neck. Realizing it was her tie, she found that she was wearing the same clothing from yesterday. With a sluggish moan, she began to unravel her tie and find her bathrobe, looking silly with bedhair and regular clothing on.

After taking a shower, Hermione entered her room in a towel, drying her hair in the process and almost let the protective garment fall to the floor at the sight of Blaise, sitting cross-legged in her bed, leaning against the headboard, and twiddling his thumbs innocently. She had to smiled at the cuteness that was on her bed. Being fully awake, she realized how funny she must have looked upon waking up. Blaise's dark hair was still assembled neatly, his eyes still drooping slightly, his white shirt wrinkled and his pants askew. His tie was loose and pulled the wrong way.

She shooed him out of her room and watched with a dazed grin as he trudged outside. Smiling, she pulled out her clothes and pulled them on, her outfit consisting of knee highs, a black skirt that ended just above where the knee highs started, a white shirt, and her tie, skipping the vest. She slid into her shoes and pulled her hair into a bun.

She grabbed her bag from off of the dresser and pulled her door open, only to find Blaise slumped at her feet, which made her laugh. It meant that the Slytherin had walked out of her room and fallen asleep right there. Nudging him, he looked at her with bleary eyes, before saying, "You're awake."

"No, you're awake. I'm already dressed and showered, it's you who needed to wake up." Groggily, he stood up and stretched, revealing a slight glimpse of tan, specifically Sicilian skin. Italian wasn't the word, they were the pale ones. Blaise had a rich skin tone. Okay, she thought, enough about Blaise's skin! He shrugged, before leaving.

♥

Entering the Great Hall, she took a seat beside Harry, who was glad to see her. He wrapped his arms around her with a, "I'm so glad you're awake, Hermione!"and smiled as she pulled food onto her plate. Ron actually asked her if she was feeling better, and Ginny's eyes were stuck to hers all day.

She smiled and was actually able to eat her breakfast in peace. Until the owl post disrupted her. A small owl she knew was her grandmother's landed on her shoulder and nipped her ear. She took the letter and the bird didn't move. Unrolling it, she let Harry read over her shoulder.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have to discuss a few things with you after class. I have acquired permission from your Transfiguration teacher and you are allowed to miss part of that class if it is needed. Since you like it, if you agree with me quickly, you'll go. But, this is of importance. I figure the other charming boy (Harry, I think it was) is reading this also. He can come along if you want. And if it makes you feel any better, you can drag Ginny and--er, the Sicilian boy with you as well. ('See, I knew he was Sicilian.' She thought.)_

_Love,_

_Marina_

"Oh Harry!"She said, folding the letter up. "You'll come, won't you?"Harry let an outraged look come upon his face.

"Are you kidding me?"Hermione flinched at the tone of his voice. Then, he smiled. "You were going to leave me here?"She laughed and embraced him, before turning to Ginny. Before opening her mouth, Ginny spoke.

"I'll go with you, Hermione, don't even ask about it."She smiled at her redheaded friend and soon found the time to pass rather quickly.

♥

She was standing in front of the portrait, her grandmother's owl still on her shoulder as she said the password and let Ginny and Harry in before her. She found Blaise, Draco, and Marina already in the room. She smiled at them each in turn and sat down, as did Harry and Ginny.

"Well, Hermione."Marina started, pulling a strand of dark hair away from her face. "It has been known that our line of Veela possess a strange, almost Seer like ability during this stage. You know of mine as invisibility, but tell me, what is yours?"Hermione tensed.

"I--I think I can switch bodies with people. Well, I think I did. When I was unconscious, someone was holding my hand and I didn't know who. Then, at some point, the person touched me with their other hand and I fell into their body. It was--Blaise. I could read his thoughts, I could move in his body, but I wasn't conscious so I don't think I could have done anything. But, I that's all I know."She admitted.

"Try it."Ginny said, watching the girl stand up. Harry stood up too.

"I'll do it with you, Hermione."He stood aligned with her, as Blaise and Ginny had a view of Hermione and Draco a view of Harry. (meaning Draco was behind Hermione and vice versa) Slowly, Hermione entwined her hands with Harry and closed her eyes. Everyone watched her hands slide away from Harry's and as she fell back, Draco jumped up to catch her before she hit the ground. Marina saw Harry's eyes flash, before turning brown and having his hands cover his face. The long fingers slid to clasp the bridge of a red nose, slightly irritated from the frames.

"Ugh."He said softly, stumbling.

"That's her sign."Said Ginny. Marina, Draco, and Blaise looked at her.

"What do you mean?"Draco asked, laying Hermione's tense body on the couch as to prevent further injury. Ginny smiled to herself, before answering.

"Hermione and I did this potion for fun where we turned into people in public. And in order for me to know who she was, she'd pinch the bridge of her nose."Harry looked up at her, with bright brown eyes.

"You're right! It's me, Ginny."Ginny smiled and then tensely hugged her, forgetting that she was in Harry's body.

"Your eyes are brown, now. That's the only giveaway."Blaise added, watching as he sat down. He crossed his arms, which was very much feminine and pouted.

"No fair."Draco burst out into raucous laughter and Blaise was caught in a fit of snickering. Harry raised his eyebrow, which sent forth even more laughter.

"What?"He asked. Draco snorted and Blaise gasped for air quickly so he could answer him.

"You're acting like a girl in Potter's body."He said, running his hand through his curls to keep them away from his face. She smiled awkwardly. How was she supposed to move Harry's body?

"That must be pretty funny. Maybe I should go get him into a dress..."Draco was startled, for at that moment, Hermione's loose body had shot up, conscious, behind him and Harry's eyes flicked to green.

"Hermione..."He said lowly, but she smiled and laughed, raising her hands in defense.

"I'm sorry! I was only joking! And grandmamma, I think it didn't work because I couldn't have complete control over Harry cause I didn't like being manipulative."She grinned slightly. Marina nodded.

"Makes sense. So, you could read his thoughts?"She nodded. "At least we know what to expect from you."She grinned again, feeling unabashed at showing how she would feel. Marina stood and handed Hermione her messenger bag.

"I do believe if you hurry you can catch Transfiguration with these three."She motioned towards Blaise, Draco, and Harry, who were idly sitting on the couch. They all snapped their heads up at the mention of them and nodded and proceeded to pick up their things. All in their own ways, but alike to Hermione, who watched them. Ginny smiled.

"I guess I'll see you later, Hermione."The redhead added, scooping her stuff up and walking over to the Portrait.

"Yeah, Ginny. I'll see you later, okay?"The girl nodded, her copper locks flying around before she waved and left. Hermione turned to face Harry, Draco, and Blaise who were watching her.

"What? I'm always ready for class. Let's go."Hermione grinned as the boys followed her. While journeying towards the classroom, Hermione's thoughts wandered.

_'What drama would take off today? Perhaps a lot, because I can respond. What if I tried to hold herself back? Or worse, what if I attacked a teacher?'_ She couldn't bear to think of that thought. In her adamant rage, she probably could attack a teacher. She guess she, Ginny, and Marina would just go and look up Veela books in the library. That's the one thing she hadn't done that she should have. With all of this drama, she didn't even read anything about her nature. Ugh, just her luck. She'd check it out right away.

Finally, they had made it to the classroom and Hermione seated herself in the front next to Harry, closest to the teacher's desk, while Draco and Blaise went to the back corner, as far away from the teacher as possible. As class began, McGonagall watched her class for a fleeting second, before grabbing chalk and writing the words 'Vampire' and 'Veela' on the board.

"Before we start today's lesson, I figured we would need a background check. What are vampires?"A student, whose house Hermione couldn't recall, answered.

"A vampire is a creature that is endowed with fangs, wings, and claws, and various other features of a bat, but lives off of blood."

"Correct. Five points to Ravenclaw."And now Hermione knew. "And could you tell me what their teeth are used for?"

"Since their teeth and claws lack the poison, but are deadly, they are used for the Draught of Living Death." Professor McGonagall nodded. Harry tensed next to her.

"Good. And a Veela?"Hermione was more than shocked to see Harry's hand in the air and for him to answer when Professor McGonagall acknowledged him.

"A Veela is a creature similar to a vampire, aside from it being crossbred with something. It's known to be dependent on another person in a positive way, the opposite of a vampire. And it's claws and teeth are sometimes covered in poisonous venom that can kill if released right."

"Very good, Mister Potter. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, at this time, I was informed in Potions you are creating such draught. As we do not have the vampire teeth but an excess of Veela teeth, we will be transfiguring them. The incantation is Italian, seeing as many Veela are Italian, and is _'Dentidi Unfascino'_ which pulled apart and pronounced right means 'Teeth of a Charmer.' The teeth are in a box up front, come and take three and transfigure them!"

The class was getting to work. After sliding her gloves on as to not get poisoned, she pressed her wand to the teeth all at once and said, "_Dentidi Unfascino._"They glowed green, before sparkling. She checked her Transfiguration book to see that they were in fact, now vampire teeth. Grinning her own mouthful of Veela teeth, she slid the teeth in her pocket for her later Potions class.

♥

Stopping by her room, she grabbed her Potions text, her notebook, her cauldron, and check for the other ingredients that weren't supplied, before walking off towards the dungeons. When she got there, Harry waved her over. She sat next to him in the second row, his cauldron sitting atop his desk as well.

"Settle down." The Potions Master persisted, and silence fell upon the room. He smirked. "If your Transfiguration professor hasn't informed you, today, we will be brewing the Draught of Living Death. Can anyone tell me what it does?" There was silence. A hand was raised and everyone, including Professor Snape, looked shocked.

"Answer it then." He quipped.

"The Draught of Living Death, sir, is an extremely powerful sleeping potion known to render the user into a lengthened state of unconsciousness." Hermione looked at her companion warily. Had he been doing some research? Or, Merlin forbid this, was the dark haired boy finally learning something after all of these long years?

"Very well, Mister Potter." Snape answered, flabbergasted. "You have the teeth, the roots are in that pot over there, the asphodel and wormwood are on my desk and the beans are in the cupboard. Begin." The buster of students could be heard as Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"How did you know that?" Harry shrugged, gathering a Valerian root from the pot.

"I guess it's sorta payback from him teasing me about it in first year." Hermione gave him a weak smile, grabbing a handful of beans, and going back to her seat.

♥

After putting the ingredients in her potion and Harry mirroring her moves, she sat back and waited for it to brew. Fanning the fumes away, she felt herself started to get dizzy.

"Harry," She said, clutching her other hands onto his robe. It looked like she was holding herself up with this hand, "I don't feel well. I feel---dizzy..."

She held her head up on her palm, leaning slightly on her desk. It was loud in the room and went quiet when Hermione fainted in her seat, her brown curls falling forward and her forehead catching the cauldron, knocking her further into unconsciousness.

Harry had been the first one for heroics. He carefully cleaned up her potion and vialed some of it, so Professor Snape couldn't take off points, then picked Hermione up. By then, Snape had dismissed the class and let Harry sweep off with Hermione to the Hospital Wing.

♥

Sitting next to her bed, Harry was surprised when Marina touched his shoulder.

"Is she going to be all right?" The black haired woman asked, watching her granddaughter.

"Madam Pomfrey said she would be here for a tiny bit, but she's okay. Maybe I could--wake her up?" Marina gave him a questioning look. Without saying anything, Harry walked over and touched Hermione's arm with both of his hands and he too felt dizzy. Then, he stumbled back as her body jolted, and his eyes remained green. But, it wasn't him.

"Grandmamma!" The voice associated with Harry Potter exclaimed.

"Hermione? Oh dear, are you all right?" Harry nodded.

"Oh--that's me." He said, spotting the loose body on the bed. "I've got to get up, don't I?" Marina nodded softly to the boy. He shrugged.

"Are my eyes green?" Marina nodded her head with a bright smile.

"It works. Look, I'll go back." He guided himself to Hermione's body and touched it... The body shook again and Harry regained his body. His eyes turned to Marina.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It's your body, you have no control of it?" Harry shook his head.

"She covered me up totally, she had me subdued, Marina. She told me that her sign was to pinch the bridge of her nose. And she did, but I didn't know. I'm just feeling the after affects." He said, rubbing his nose. Hermione smiled weakly, trying to sit up.

"I think reversing those teeth and boiling them--the fumes made her dizzy." Draco said, helping her sit up. She grin and muttered a 'thank you' before standing.

--

Back in the Heads Common Room, Ginny, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Hermione, and Marina returned, when Hermione gasped.

"Oh gosh, I have class right now!" She exclaimed, looking at the clock. Draco grabbed her wrist.

"You can't go to class, you just woke up! Besides, it's not like the teacher is teaching anything you haven't learned." Marina smiled at the blonde boy.

"Blaise, go to class. You and Hermione share classes correct?" He confirmed. "Tell the professor that she is not well and cannot attend. Both Heads can't miss class, now can they?" Blaise smiled at the woman, before leaving. Ginny stood.

"I think I should get to class as well. See you Hermione, Malfoy. Bye Marina." Each bid the redhead goodbye as she too left. Harry looked slightly put off.

"I'm exhausted. Hermione, could I take your room?" Hermione nodded, as the green eyed boy trudged up the stairs and into her room. She waved and then sat down, beside Draco.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Marina asked, sighing, her brown eyes watching her grandaughter carefully.

"Yes, grandmamma. I'm okay." After Hermione speaking, there was a soft silence.

"Hermione, I do believe Professor Dumbledore scheduled your grandfather to be here soon. I'm sorry, but you cannot attend the meeting as of today, but he will be here tomorrow for you!" Hermione looked shocked.

"Wait, grandmamma. My biological grandfather or my grandfather as in Grandpa Granger?" She asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. Marina smiled and shook her head.

"Your biological one, Hermione! Haven't you been wanting to meet him? Or has Albus been telling me wrong? Because I would find it very unfair for Grandpa Granger to come and you thinking that your real grandfather is visiting! James Colton, his name is. But that's quite all right. I believe you've asked to be called Colton?" Hermione nodded.

"So, you're leaving to talk to Dumbledore about it?" Marina nodded, before kissing her cheek and leaving. It was quite uncomfortable, just her and Draco. Everytime she felt herself kissing him. He smiled at her.

"So...are you feeling better?" She had to smile at his attempt at conversation.

"Much. A little drained from being in Harry's body, but when I get used to it--if I ever get used to it--I'll be in and out of everyone." Draco grinned.

"That's very perverted sounding, especially because you're a Veela." Hermione looked thoughtful, before smacking his arm.

"Hey, that was disgusting!" He burst into laughter and she did too, unable to remain angry. After the laughter calmed down, they looked at each other, emotions brewing in their eyes. This time, Draco initiated the moment.

"Hermione--Colton." He said, his voice shot and hoarse.

"Yes?" She replied, ehr own voice a squeak.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure." She complied, as his lips met with hers again. This time, Hermione lost control of herself. She pushed Draco backwards onto the couch, mouth against mouth, and her fingers coiled when his tongue slipped into her mouth without a trace. Their tongues fought, almost violently. Hermione needed it. It released her energy--every snap of her teeth and every lash of her tongue released a bottled up emotion that she had been feeling. She finally pulled away, her eyes meeting with Draco's. This was actually the first time she was conscious or hadn't left the room after kissing him. She smiled slightly.

"I never got to ask." The blonde started, as the portrait opened behind him to admit Blaise. "How was it?"

Hermione looked thoughtful, words halfway out of her mouth when she met Blaise's eyes. "Benissimo."

--

Emotions

--

Chapter VI

--

Day Five: Benissimo

--


	7. Afraid :Day 6:

Title: Emotions

Genre: Mystery/ Romance

Category: Full Story

Summary: BZxHG Hermione and Blaise are fated to each other. Not by Blaise being a Veela, but Hermione being one! What happens when one day, she just launches onto him, without warning? Will he reciprocate?

Crys: Once again, I am in love with my reviewers! You guys are the best! Much ?to Michelle. Glad this made your day! Ack, there were questions, so I'm not doing my job right. Gr.

If This Isn't Good: **I love Veela stories involving Draco/Hermione/Blaise or any combo there of. I am enjoying this one since Hermione is the Veela. Right now I am sick with a very bad cold and your story distracted me quite nicely for awhile. Thanks so much, can't wait for updates. **Review left by WaterAngel35

**1. She was kissing Blaise? **No. Blaise walks in after she kisses Draco.

**2. So it was Draco she was kissing, not Blaise?** Yeah, I know. I'm getting around to the BHr, it's just so much more convinient for her to kiss Draco. And, it gives Blaise leverage to throw in her face afterwards.

**3. Where did Draco come from when they were in the Hospital Wing?** Perceptive, but not very much so. Read this excerpt: _Back in the Heads Common Room, Ginny, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Hermione, and Marina returned, when Hermione gasped. "Oh gosh, I have class right now!" She exclaimed, looking at the clock. Draco grabbed her wrist._ Better?

**4. Why don't Harry and Draco have to go to class when everyone else did?** Gosh, you really are making me work. Okay, Marina was leaving and couldn't chance Hermione by herself. So, instead of having both Head Students miss class, she kept Draco. Harry was exhausted for having Hermione switch bodies with him.

**5. Can Hermione really switch bodies completely?** Yes.

**6. If she does, what happens to her?** She is in the person's body while they are, which is why Hermione has to give a sign when she's there, because her real body is unconscious. Okay? Thanks for the questions!

Note: These questions are not here as a way of being sneaky of reviewer response, but to clarify questions that the reviewers have, because some of them won't be answered. This is not abuse of any kind, so don't threaten to report me, okay? Goodness. (And technically, Hermione should be turning eighteen, but play along)

--

Emotions

--

Chapter VII

--

Day Six: Afraid

--

Weird enough, Hermione thought all through breakfast that day, after that incident, Blaise hadn't taken into account that they were standing about two inches apart. He had walked past them and sat on the couch, pulling out various items of homework. Hermione blushed and muttered something to Draco, walking stiffly and hurriedly into her room and shutting the door.

She remembered. Oh, she remembered. Playing with the food on her plate, she was nervous. Tomorrow was her birthday, and she'd be a full-Veela. Excusing herself from the table, she planned on walking to the library. She got out of the Great Hall and found Marina and Harry waiting for her. Wait, how didn't she noticed Harry's absence from the table? Smiling, she let them guide her off.

♥

As she entered her Common Room, she looked around. Chairs were located all across the room and everything was in order. From another door, Hermione could hear voices, before it opened. Dumbledore walked out, followed by a middle aged man, with a middle aged woman following, and an older one. The middle aged man was most definitely Mr. Granger, Hermione's father. How he had gotten to Hogwarts, Hermione could never be able to figure out, because he was giving Dumbledore an angry look.

The middle aged woman was indeed, Mrs. Granger, who was sobbing into her hands softly. The other man, looking older, was wrinkle free, but had dark brown hair and enchanting clear grey eyes. His eyes swept the room quickly, before meeting with Hermione's and winking at her. She watched as her father noticed her and walked over. Hugging his daughter, he pulled back.

"Hermione, if I had known. If only I had known, we wouldn't be in this situation." Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, calm down, it's okay. What exactly is the matter?" Hermione's father shook his head angrily as the older brunette walked over.

"He wants to divorce your mother because she's Veela!" He exclaimed. Hermione looked at her father and then at her mother.

"You can't do that, Dad! That's not fair, Mum's not even a Veela! Grandmamma is and I am! Are you going to leave the both of us?" Hermione wrapped her arms around her mother distraughtly, watching her father.

"This--this man--he can't be her father. Your grandfather--"

"He is her biological grandfather! Do not lie to Hermione!" Marina shouted, pointing at the older man. So, she thought, this was James Colton. James put a comforting arm around Marina, who was glaring at Hermione's father. Hermione let her mother go, as she walked forward to Mr. Granger. Mr. Granger turned back to Hermione.

"This is too much for you to handle, Hermione. You won't be able to go through this alone, you know--it's going to be painful and hard." Marina pushed Mr. Granger away from Hermione.

"No one said Hermione was doing this alone. She's got me and her mother and her grandfather and her friends. It's just you that's against this. She's your daughter."

"Forget it!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, turning away from his wife. "You there," He pointed to Dumbledore, "take me back home." Dumbledore nodded, leading Mr. Granger from the room. She still didn't know exactly where she had been led to. She watched as her mother followed, before turning to Hermione.

"Everything will be okay, Hermione. We'll work it out." She ran out, as Hermione turned to Harry, who embraced her. She cried softly onto his shoulder, as Marina flopped down into a chair and James leaned on her chair, slightly whispering to her. Every now and then his grey eyes would dart up to watch Hermione embrace Harry. When she let him go, she sniffed and wiped her eyes. She turned quietly to James.

"I'd like to talk to you, but not right now. I just need a little time." She walked out of the room, and off towards her dormitory. Marina placed a comforting hand on James' shoulder.

"It's going to be all right. She just needs a few moments." James nodded absently, watching her door to the dormitory close.

"Hermione's always needed a few minutes to compose herself." Harry said quietly, still standing up as well as they were.

"I--I just want to know her. That's all--she doesn't have to like me--"

"Nonsense, Jamie! If it was anything like the welcome I received, she'll love you for your whole life!" Marina interrupted. James smiled.

"Hermione's not usually one to hate or dislike people unless you're generally rude." Harry added.

"Well, I guess so, then. We'll just wait." James said, sitting on the couch. Marina sat next to him and took his hand.

"We'll just wait."

There was a long silence following that. Harry closed his eyes softly, wandering off, and Marina leaned her head on James' shoulder.

"Oh, Harry. Be a dear and check on Hermione, won't you?" The boy nodded, walking off to her room.

When Harry entered the room, no one was there. Instead, on her bed was a note. _'At the Astronomy Tower. Will be back.'_ Harry couldn't just leave her there, whether she needed time or not. He left to go and find her.

♥

Opening the Astronomy Tower door, Harry peeked inside. The wind was blowly gently, circulating throughout the large room. He looked around to see Hermione sitting on the railing, one of her legs drawn up against the side and the other dangling loosely. She leaned over, before turning around. Harry could see an eminent sign of tears on her face. She smiled, despite the proven fact.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" He walked over to her and sat beside her on the railing.

"Are you feeling okay? I mean, I'd be deadly upset after that and probably wouldn't even be on that rail." Hermione wrinkled her nose in the thought.

"If you had parents, you probably wouldn't be as close to me as you are now." Harry smiled and put his arms around her comfortingly. She turned around to him and embraced him back as well.

"I just don't understand--what's the big difference between being a witch and a Veela? I mean, I didn't know about magic and then it controlled my life. And then, I didn't know about being a Veela and it controls my love life. I don't think I have any control and then when I get a little, its snatched away by tragedy." Harry patted her back softly.

"It's almost over, Hermione. Just one more day to live through and it'll all be over." He said comfortingly. Hermione unwrapped her arms from around him and stood.

"We should be getting back, shouldn't we?" Harry nodded and stood with her, heading downstairs.

♥

Upon arrival in the Common Room, Hermione noted that her grandfather wasn't around, but Marina and Ginny were waiting in her room, beckoning her to come in. She and Harry walked in and sat down. Marina had a flask in her hand.

"Hermione. I've made something that should show you who you're mate is. Okay? So, you'll be lying here for thirty minutes, but you'll see something. This will only work within this hour now, so hurry." It had just turned seven. Hermione took the potion carefully, before tipping it back and drinking it. She felt as if she was floating before she blacked out.

-

_Hermione's vision was blurry as she sat up, but someone walked in and sat beside her, speaking to her softly. She couldn't see, but she suddenly felt hands on her shoulders, rubbing and carressing the kinks and rolls out of her shoulders. She leaned her head backwards and let her curls fall from her head. _

_She rolled over onto her stomach so her shoulders could be accessed properly as the person continued their ministrations. When they stopped, Hermione turned around and could barely get a glimspe of the person, before they kissed her softly, biting her lip, and uttering, "Hermione." She unconsciously let her hands wander towards the top of the person's head, and her mind perceived silky curls. Pulling one gently into view, Hermione realized, shockingly, that they were black. _

_But she couldn't take that into account, she refused to believe that Blaise was her mate. Hell, he did have black, silky curls and his voice sounded awful like the one she had heard, but that was it. She didn't want it to be Blaise. She liked him the way she was and wouldn't like having him change because of him being mated to a Veela._

_Hermione felt him pull her into his arms and lay his head ontop of hers. She leaned back into him, again unconsciously, and closed her eyes..._

♥

When she opened her eyes, Marina was watching her. "Well, Hermione? Did you see anyone?" Hermione couldn't tell her grandmother. So, she shook her head.

"No, it was too fuzzy for me to identify anything." Ginny frowned, realizing that Hermione was lying, but Marina handed her the flask.

"Try again, Hermione." Again, to comply with her grandmother, Hermione drank the potion.

♥

_It was dark and she found herself standing in front of a door. She opened it and light filtered it. She took notice of someone sleeping in the center of a bed, the covers pulled up and motionless. Something compelled her to wake them, and she walked over and realized again, that it was certainly Blaise. She shook him and he rolled over, before sitting up and looking around._

_  
"Hermione..." He said sleepily. She felt herself cross her arms and pout at him._

_  
"I've had another nightmare." She said morosely, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He grinned and pulled her over, into his arms. She looked down and noticed she was in a camisole and flannel pants. He rubbed his hands over her bare arms. _

"What was it about?" He asked, laying his head on her shoulder. She could feel his curly hair brushed her shoulders gently.

_  
"About you." She didn't have to turn around to know that he was grinning. _

He kissed her neck. "You always dream about me." She swatted his nose and shrugged him off of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

_  
"You died." She said. Blaise softened and pulled her around to give her a proper hug. Somehow, despite the fact that Blaise was her mate, picturing him dead brought tears to her eyes. He kissed her forehead and needless to say that Hermione didn't need her consciousness to bury her face into his shoulder sadly, crying. _

_  
"Oh Hermione, you always have those dreams." Blaise said, stroking her hair calmly. She grasped his forearm and looked up at him._

_  
"But it was so scary this time--I almost felt like you were really dying." She slid from his hold and lay beside him. _

"Fine, Hermione. You can stay with me for tonight, but tomorrow, the dream thing will not be the only thing getting you in my bed." Hermione blushed and nodded, before Blaise slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

♥

Again, Marina looked at her for an answer, but Hermione shook her head. "It was too fuzzy, I couldn't spot where I was going at all." Marina nodded and it was now eight o'clock, so her grandmother kissed her forehead and left, closing the door behind her. But Ginny sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, looking intently at her.

"Hermione, I know you lied to Marina." Ginny said, crossing her arms. Hermione fidgeted with her fingers, before nodding.

"I did, but I really didn't want to tell her!" Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Could you tell me?" The brunette hesistated, before nodding, and taking a breath.

"It was Blaise." Ginny gasped, looking quite shocked, before speaking again.

"That's not horrible! He's such a sweetheart! I mean, he's perfect!" Ginny told Hermione excitedly, almost jumping up and down on the bed. Hermione smiled weakly.

"I don't want him to change afterwards. After we become each other's, I want him to stay the same, not change." Ginny nodded.

"I know what you mean." She was cut off by a knock. Ginny stood.

"I'll leave you to your visitor. See you tomorrow, Almost Birthday Girl." She hugged her friend tightly, before leaving. The door stood ajar as James Colton walked in. Hermione could now fully observe the man, as he pulled a chair beside her bed.

The man was tall, about an inch taller than her grandmother and two taller than herself. He had dark brown curls, like hers, that looked slightly tamed, and captivating grey eyes. He had a kind smile and didn't look any older than her grandmother.

"Well, I suppose I should start with telling you I am, in fact, your grandfather. My name is James Anthony Colton, but you can call me Jamie and I'm fifty seven, but no one needs to know." So, at least, Hermione knew how old he was. Now that she thought about it, for grandparents, that wasn't very old.

"And I," She replied back, "Am Hermione Elizabeth Colton, you can call me Hermionne, and I'll be seventeen tomorrow, but I don't want to be." She smiled and shook his hand politely, before laughing gently. James sat up from laughter.

"So, did you really find out your mate and lie to Marina, or, did you really see it all fuzzy and tell the truth." Hermione hung her head.

"You see, I'm afraid! I don't want to tell her or him because I'm afraid that he's going to change--he's going to stop being nice to be and take control of my Veela powers. I don't want that to happen." James stopped short, before hugging his granddaughter. A bit surprisingly to him, she wrapped her arms back around him.

"I changed from being bad to good. Maybe it won't be bad, Hermione. Maybe if you tell him he'll understand." She shook her head.

"I'm afraid, Jamie. I'm just afraid." Hermione dropped her head back onto his shoulder comfortably. Well, what was there to be afraid of?

--

Emotions

--

Chapter VII

--

Day Six: Afraid

--


	8. Happy Birthday! :Day 7:

Title: Emotions

Genre: Mystery/ Romance

Category: Full Story

Summary: BZxHG Hermione and Blaise are fated to each other. Not by Blaise being a Veela, but Hermione being one! What happens when one day, she just launches onto him, without warning? Will he reciprocate?

Crys: Ugh. I know you all are going to murder me. I just thought I should attempt to give you all a chapter so I'm not being strangled virtually by you. I've made a forum for this story to go and chat about it and whatever. I hope to be updating soon! but, if you have anything to say that a review won't do for you, go to MY FORUM! Or, send an email.

If This Isn't Good: **What? Are you kidding me? I was here, hoping that it is finished and I'll just review the whole story when I get to the last chapter, (its not that I don't like reviewing, I love geting reviews for my stories. lol) but normally I just have to keep reading till the end. You'd better update really soon. It is a awesome story, very nicely written, great ideas. I do like veela stories, I've read a Blaise/Hermione one where Blaise was the veela--but it's unfortunately not finished either... So basically, update, very soon. I mean, it has been 3 weeks I think.. so you have to! Please! **(Review left by julezz30)

She has some very nice teenage-esque Blaise/Hermione Fanfiction, titled "Being Observed." It reminds me of the perspective story of Blaise/Hermione getting together by an obsessed teenaged girl...lol!

--

Emotions

--

Chapter VIII

--

Day Seven: Happy Birthday!

--

Hermione woke up and felt immensely groggy, before realising, 'It's my birthday!' and hopping up. She brought all of her things that she would need, included outfits, into the bathroom, so no one would be able to trace that she was there.

Once she finished getting dressed, she stepped out into her room, only for it to be full of people shouting, "Happy Birthday!" at her. She grinned wickedly, before hugging her grandparents. Draco, Ginny, Harry, and Blaise had joined in and each held presents.

Ginny handed Hermione a silver wrapped present and she could tell it was a book by the shape and size. Unraveling it, it was indeed a book, entitled 'Veela Rights: Keeping Your Mate Under Control.' Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny, with a thank you, and sat the book on her dresser.

Harry's gift was next. It was wrapped in green with a scarlet bow. It looked like a piece of jewelry. Opening the small box, Hermione gasped in surprise. Inside the box was a small band with an eternal sign on it. "It's a friendship ring." He explained.

"It'll make us both aware if each other is feeling down, sad, or in trouble. And if the eternal sign lights up, that means that we're true friends; the shopkeeper says it doesn't always light up for anyone." Hermione looked down at the ring and noticed the light beaming from it. She held it out with a smile, showing them that it was lit.

"Thank you, Harry. I love it." She said, smiling. Both Marina and James handed her a gift, but Hermione eyed James.

"You didn't have to get me a gift, we barely know each other." The brunette insisted, but James shook his head in disagreement.

"You're my granddaughter, I insist." Hermione opened the presents, at the same time. One, from Marina, was a small, leather, brown bag. It was empty. Just the bag.

"It's a memory holder. Sort of like a pensive, but each of the memories put inside hold a respective color for your emotions. Angry is red, sad is blue, jealous is green. It's portable, too. And retains no weight, shape, or size." Marina said. Hermione smiled and hugged her grandmother.

"Thank you so much." Opening James' gift, she was shocked at it. It was a beautiful, silky red cloak, with her name embroidered in big white letters along the back.

Accepting Draco's gift, she opened it. "More flashy jewelry to match the ring, I suppose." He said, as she opened it. Inside was a gold chain, with her name on it, little diamonds outlining the letters. 

"Draco, it's too beautiful!" She exclaimed, fingering it. "Thank you, really." She watched as Blaise handed her a simple, black box. She took it, accidentally brushing his hand, her fingers becoming numb. It was about the size of a normal ring box, but a little longer. She smiled nervously.

"I had it customly made for you." He said with a smile. Hermione opened it and gasped. Inside, was a small necklace. The chain was silver and the ornate was of a brunette girl, much like herself. It was wearing a blue shirt and green thin strapped dress. But the face was hidden within a shadow and the face of the girl was grey.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, still in awe. Blaise grinned. "It's a necklace of a Veela portraying as you. Right now, it's showing your Veela stature. Dormant. If you were on the brink of the Veela coming out, she glows and her hair floats around, and when you become fully into a Veela, her face will become colored and her eyes will turn red."

"It's beautiful, I love it. You all are such wonderful friends!" She exclaimed, a wide grin on her face.

"We'll leave you for school." Marina said, kissing her granddaughter on the top of her head. They all began to file out, but then she placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder, the same tingle running through her entire arm. He turned to look at her when she closed the door. She sat down on the bed, looking at him. He sat beside her, watching her.

"So have you--" He started, but she interrupted.

"It's you." Blaise looked at her, confused.

"What? I don't understand..." He took her hands absently, rubbing circles in her palms. She shook her head at him, tears in her eyes.

"My Veela mate. It's you." Now Blaise was shaking his head.

"I thought it was Draco. It can't be me. After all that you went through during the week--" Blaise couldn't grasp the concept. He had fancied her for who knows how long and she was telling him that she was the person that would keep her alive. Somehow, Blaise didn't believe her.

"It's you! It has to be you! I saw your face in the Potion I took--I took it twice! I feel nerve wrecked around you--I smell you--I **need** you!" She exclaimed, feeling tears run down her face. Blaise reached over and wiped them away with his thumb. He bit his lip in thought, before answering.

"I need to think." He said, a thoughtful look on his face, before he kissed her forehead and left the room. Hermione sniffled and drew her feet to her chest, tears in her eyes. All of her presents were scattered around her, but she had no need for any of them. All but one, at least.

She dug through the pile, tears falling across them. She hung her cloak up on the door, moved the book from the dresser to her shelf, placed Draco's chain in her dresser drawer and placed Marina's memory holder on the desk. She carefully picked the necklace up, running her fingers over the figurine girl again, before unclasping it and putting it on. She pulled her hair out of it, before plopping down on her bag. Surely she would have a grant from class, today being the day that it was.

Closing her eyes, she didn't notice that the figurine's hair was floating around and she was glowing.

--

After Hermione had taken a quick nap, she rushed off to grab a blueberry muffin from the kitchens and head to Charms. She had seated herself next to Harry in the double row of chairs. The chair behind him had Ron and Dean, followed by Seamus and Lavender.

Ron, who was allowed to attend class finally, had a large amount of bandage wrapped around his torso and had one crutch at the side of his desk. The class started and they were assigned to an open dueling period, the redheaded boy having to do bookwork while everyone was up. She and Harry had began to partner up, but he stopped.

"Hermione, your necklace." He noticed the figurine necklace was glowing. Shooting his hand into his pocket, he grabbed the ring with the chain that Marina had given Hermione. The brunette had trusted Harry to it and it was his job to remember for her to put it on. He handed it to her. She slapped his hand away, throwing a mindless charm that bounced off of Harry's shield.

"I don't want it." She said viciously, glaring. Harry set the leg-locker curse on her, to which she blocked with an Expelliarmus. Trying again, Harry hit his mark and grabbed Hermione's wrists. She screamed at him.

"Stop it! Cut it out, now!" She exclaimed loudly. Harry watched in double horror, first as the necklace's eyes lit up a bright red and her face became contorted in fury, and secondly, when Hermione lunged at him with her wand. 

Pinning him to the floor and quickly grabbing the classes attention, she grabbed him around the neck. Harry grasped her wrist with one hand, but still managed to slide the chain around her neck with the other. Her ring finger--where she had slid Harry's ring, was glowing and burning as Harry felt himself lose breath.

Blood was slowing drawing from his neck, and Hermione felt the ring overcome her. In an instant, she had fallen unconscious over Harry's body, who sucked in a big breath and clasped at his throat, unable to breath properly. Professor Flitwick ran over, summoning someone to alert the Hospital Wing. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were down for the count.

--

In the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey tutted at the two. Harry had a couple of claw marks in his neck, and from scans and charms, she could see that Hermione's strength had almost crushed his windpipe completely, and the poision was seeping into his throat. Hermione had a searing burn across her finger, and the ring had shot somewhat of a depressant into her to shut her body down.

_And it was the girl's birthday, _the medi-witch mused._ Happy birthday to her._

--

Emotions

--

Chapter VIII

--

Day Seven: Happy Birthday!

--


End file.
